


Stay With Family

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Semi-retirement, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Ben's been taken by vampires.  When Dean and his family get him back, Lisa becomes convinced that Sam being back doesn't mean Dean's going to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Pair Creation Challenge September.
> 
> Prompt: Dean/Lisa, "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass. And I’m all out of bubblegum.”
> 
> Partner: @flycastiel

There were too many. If Dean were a saner man, he’d call for backup. Bobby was close, and he knew a lot of people who might be in the area. But he had an angel in his pocket, and he and Sam may not be hunting as much anymore but they were still the Winchesters, and most importantly, that was Ben in there with the nest.

Dean moved away from the window and went back to the Impala for the team meeting. “We gotta do it, Sammy.”

Sam nodded. “I know. We’re not leaving Ben in there. Already prayed, Cas should…”

“I’m here, Dean.” Cas crouched beside Sam and Dean. “What am I doing?”

Dean nodded to Lisa. “Stick to Lisa like glue. Lis, go in, grab Ben, get out. Cas, once they’re safe, you can come help us fight. Or more likely, come save our asses too.” Dean looked to Sam. “Who’s the distraction?”

“We… both are?”

“Well, yeah. But who’s the one who goes in there stupid and who’s the one they think they’re being distracted from?”

Sam chuckled. “You’re better at stupid, and they’re expecting you. Unless they’re complete idiots.”

Dean nodded. He headed in, machete drawn. “Attention, fangs! I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass.” He paused as the vampires stared at him. “And I’m all out of bubblegum.”

It worked. The vamps came at him. Dean started swinging his machete, giving Sam time to get in. He didn’t dare look over to Cas and Lisa, or Ben. Sam joined the fight, making his way toward Ben, drawing the attention of any vamps near the kid. Dean kept swinging, working toward Sam.

Dean relaxed a little when he saw Cas on his way out. He checked on Sam, whose left arm was hanging at his side. But there weren’t too many fangs left to take out, so he kept fighting until the last head rolled. “Sammy?”

Sam waved him off. “I'm fine. It's just a dislocated shoulder. Go check on Lisa and Ben, Cas’ll take care of me.” Sam headed out to the others.

Cas immediately got up and went to Sam, shaking his head as he set Sam’s shoulder. Dean focused on Ben. “You okay, Ben?”

“They bit me. Drank a couple times. Cas healed the bites and made sure I’m still human, but he couldn’t fix the blood loss.” Ben hugged Dean. “Thanks for coming for me.”

“Course I came for you, kiddo. You’re family.” Dean wrapped an arm around Lisa’s shoulders. “And your mom did great.”

Lisa smiled briefly, but became stern. “Don’t make me come get you again, Benjamin Braeden. This is why I don’t want you hunting. Training, yes. We need to be able to defend ourselves. But I don’t want you going out there, especially not on your own. What were you thinking?”

Ben pouted. “Dean was hunting when he was my age. Sam, too.”

"Not alone." Dean looked over at Sam. “And we’d be the first to tell you that our childhoods were screwed up and neither of us wants that for our kids. Our mom grew up in the life and did everything she could to get out so we wouldn’t.”

“How’s Sam gonna have kids?”

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile. “Same way I had you, find a kid who needs a dad and be that for them. He and Cas and your mom and I have been talking about it.”

 

Back home, Ben put to bed, Lisa wrapped her arms around Dean. “Thank you.”

Dean held Lisa close. “Ben’s my kid. Maybe not my DNA, but he’s family. There was no way I wasn’t bringing him home.”

“I know. It’s just…” Lisa smiled up at him. “When Sam came back, I really thought that was it. You and he would hit the road, we’d try to make it work with you out there and me and Ben here, but eventually we’d break up. Thank you for staying around.”

“Sam’s loving this whole idea of being semi-retired and only handling local stuff. Me, too. Cas has so much going on with the mess in Heaven without Michael up there playing sheriff that I can’t imagine he’ll be bored any time soon. So as long as you’re okay with me being here, putting a target on you…”

“I’m a target whether you’re here or not, Dean. Ben, too. You leaving wouldn’t make you love us any less.”

“I know." Dean sighed and closed his eyes, reminding himself that Lisa could handle herself and was right here with him by choice. "Doesn’t help ease the guilt much, though. You saved my life, taking me in when Sammy died, and I put yours and Ben’s in danger.”

Lisa reached up to stroke Dean's face. “So you’re staying?”

“Yeah. I’m staying. Always wanted to be a dad, didn’t think I’d ever find a woman who was smart enough to stick around for but dumb enough to let me. And now you and Ben have Sammy all excited about being a dad, so he’s gonna be willing to stay put and go apple pie too, so there’s nothing calling me back out there.”

“Want another one?”

Dean blinked a couple times. “Another reason to go out?”

Lisa laughed softly. “No, I want you here. Another kid. I’m still young, if you’re gonna stay here…”

Dean gave Lisa a squeeze. “Always wanted a daughter. But if we’re gonna do this, we should do it right.”

“Meaning?”

Dean reached up, holding Lisa's face between his hands and kissing her. “Marry me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I’d love to properly adopt Ben, too, if you’ll let me. What do you think?”

“I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and Ben." Lisa kissed Dean again. "But I’m not giving you an answer on either of them tonight, though. Ben needs to be part of the decision.”

“Yeah. I get that. Wasn’t expecting an answer tonight." Dean pulled Lisa toward the bedroom. "Doesn’t mean we can’t start working on your idea, though!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
